Detentions
by JadziaDecuir
Summary: These are Detentions served by the Ravenclaw JD Blackburn with others.
1. Cleaning Armor with Willow

It was after a long supper that JD, dragging Callum with her, came into the room that held Professor Maximus. Willow was already there, though it couldn't have been much time before, because JD had watched Willow closely from the Ravenclaw's table and followed when she had seen the 1st year leave dinner.

Pushing Callum in front of JD as he struggled to get out of her hold, ended up standing in front of the two girls.

"You will be polishing venemous terantacular slime from some magical artifacts that were misplaced. I hope you brought your dragon hide gloves." Valerius Maximus said as he eyed the three students knowing he was making them squirm under his gaze.

The pile he pointed to was a pile of what looked like disassembled armor like the ones in the hall. It didn't look like too much as the pieces were large as if just one swipe would clean off vast areas.

"Can we use magic to clean?" JD stated as she rolled up her sleeves and pulled on her gloves.

"I don't see how you could do this without." Valerius Maximus' words sounded almost bored the to the children as he sat down in a comfy chair with a book.

JD grinned pulling out her wand. "This will be easy." stepping in front of the younger students "Scourgify" her wand swished over the first piece but the slime moved out of the way of the spell and rushed at her. Screaming she backed away from the creeping slime, tossing Callum in front of her.

Callum crashed down into the pile of slimy metal causing a deafening crash. His arms and legs flailing out to get some kind of grip as he lurched in the slime puddle that was beginning to creep up his body. Every curse word Callum could think of he yelled out as he struggled.

In his thrashing he gets his foot stuck in an old helmet and his arm wedged into an old metal boot. Callum snarled at JD that this was her fault, as he whipped the boot on his hand hoping it would launch itself at her, but instead it stayed securely fastened to his hand. What did happen shocked all the students watching. The metal seemed to melt into thick cobwebs formed like a boot around Callum's hand. Stunned or not he screamed as loud as the girls when a wave of tiny spiders suddenly appeared from the toe gushing out and spilling across the floor.

Frantically Callum clawed at the web boot on his hand as he backward crawled from the mess of metal back to the girls.

The second his back pushed against JD, her wand was down at the trail of spiders "Depulso" she stammered out in fear. The boot shooting off his hand across the room clanging across the stone floor as it was metal once again.

Then a terrified scream filled the closed room, none of the students were sure who screamed as all had locked eyes with Callum's foot at the same time, the foot that had been stuck in the metal helmet. It was still a helmet and was metal but where the visor had been was a giant eye was now looking out at them, blinking.

"Depulso" JD's spell threw the metal across the room nearly hitting the professor where he just turned the page of his book as if this was all ordinary. The helmet once again looked like a rusty old piece of forgotten armor again.

"Professor how are we suppose to clean this?" JD's voice quivered from the other side of the room as the professor.

"With magic of course." another page turned and the professor didn't look up at the terrified students when he responded.

JD turned to Willow trying to push her toward the heap of slimy metal "I gave it a go it is your turn now."


	2. Pickling Flobberworms

After dinner came quick and Callum had expertly dodged JD until they were walking to the room for detention. She grabbed him and slammed his smaller body to the wall.

"You keep your mouth shut. If Oscar asks questions let me answer him, and for Merlin's sake no talking about cows!" JD's words were low and menacing.

"But he admitted to it! He's a thief. " Callum wasn't going to back down even though JD was now noticeably taller then him. That didn't stop him from squirming, and kicking and making a futile contact with her shins.

Oscar walked around the corner in that moment, his hands in his pocket with his normal smirking grin as if the world was just entertainment for him. The two ravenclaw were completely unaware how long he had been on the other side of the corner listening in, but JD released Callum as soon as she saw Oscar.

"Did you remember you dragon hide gloves?" JD stated in her normal bossy tone when she wanted to get things done as quickly as possible.

The gloves were produced from Oscar's pocket with a grin as his arm looped around JD pulling her into his body. "Did you think I would forget?" Her small squeak of surprise of being swept up by him always made him smile but Callum's glare is what motivated the next moment, as he leaned into kiss JD in the hall. Normally this kind of public affection was not something they did but Callum's reaction made it worth it, Oscar smirked.

"Cow thief!" The words more a snarl then a statement as Callum glared at the couple.

"You should have kept a better eye on them." Oscar teased as JD slipped from his arms and headed into the classroom, pulling on her own gloves getting ready to get down to work as she pushed open the door. Callum's answer to Oscar was to glare as he follow the larger boy in, keeping his eye on him, as if to catch him in the act of thievery.

"The flobberworms are there." The professor pointed to a table that held an enormous bowl the size of a small bathtub full of flobberworms. The table also held enormous jars, knives, cutting board, measuring cups, measuring spoons, vinegar, an assortment of herbs, and a card that held the recipe.

"Yes sir." JD was the one to answer and to walk swiftly to the table intent on getting this done as quickly as possible so she could get one with her weekend plans. Oscar was next to come to the table followed by the silent but glaring eyes of Callum.

"Ok the recipe says we have to gut the flobberworms, then stuff them into a jar before pouring the brine on them." The card was already in JD's hand as she began to sort the items into stations in an orderly manner. Both boys just let her do the work as one smirked at the other boy's glare.

"Here Oscar you are older so you should be safer with a knife, you can start gutting." A cutting board and knife thrust to the space in front of Oscar as JD looked around for another bowl but decided to push one of the large jars to Callum. "You and me Callum can start making the brine."

It was Callum this time smirked at Oscar as he took his place next to JD "Of course JD." Oscar grabbed the first flobberworm from the tub, stabbing the little thing down the middle, making a huge mess as the thing squished out all over the table.

"No not like that!" JD snatched the knife from Oscar as she thrust the instructions at Oscar's nose "See the diagram?" The mutilated flobberworm cast to the side and plucking a new one from the tub, flipping it over until the tiny mucus pores were belly up. Slicing the knife expertly down the middle, barely cutting beyond the skin layer. Then slipping her finger into the skin shimmied out the slime sacs and guts dumping them into another empty jar.

"See not hard at all!" JD said as she pushed the knife back into Oscar's hand.

"You are really good with a knife." Oscar had his arm around her waist as his smile was as much to lure JD in as it was to tick off Callum.

"You have no idea!" The words of Callum mere a quiet mutter as he lifted the huge jar on the table and let it fall with a loud bang "Do I just pour everything in?"

Like a ping pong ball JD was on the other side of the table with Callum with the recipe "NO! You better not ruin this and make us stay longer!" Using her body to push him out of the way JD began to carefully measure out the ingredients. Her concentration focused on the job unaware of Callum moving so close to her, his side was pressed up against hers.

The flobberworm in Oscar's hand temporarily ignored as Callum grinned across the table at the slytherin boy. Grinning mischievously as the small Ravenclaw boy began to stretch, then place an arm casually around JD as if he was looking over her shoulder to get a better view, but all the while grinning right at Oscar. If the flobberworm was squeezed too tight and exploded from the hand holding it, or it was thrown no one was quite sure but it did sail across the table and hit Callum right in the face.

"You did that on purpose!" Callum demanded as he grabbed the large jar, that JD had been carefully placing ingredients into it,with both hands as if to throw at Oscar's smug face.

"I can show you on purpose." Oscar pointed his hand with the knife at Callum just as JD shrieked and grabbed the jar out of Callum's hands.

"Accidents happen now STOP IT and get back to work." JD yelled at both of them as she grabbed a handful of dill and one of the other knives and began chopping. Oscar sat back down grinning at Callum knowing JD was on his side, as he watched Callum looking in the jar holding the pungent liquid JD was working on.

"JD I can chop that if you show me how." Callum's voice echoed in the jar but it had the effect he had wanted, she stopped and smiled at his offer to help.

"Oh good you can do that and I can start crushing the garlic." JD handed Callum the knife she had as she grabbed for the cloves of garlic. Oscar mildly paid attention as he sliced flobberworm after flobberworm. The task seeming to take on a new goal line for him, to get it done to leave for more pleasant activities with JD. The empty jar beside him holding his work for all to see.

Callum made large uneven chops of the dill, then holding up a brutalized twig of dill to JD "Is this right?" Getting a reply of her rolled eyes as she came around him grabbing his hand into hers as she also grabbed his other hand to hold the herb correctly whether he wanted to or not.

"Callum why are you so useless! Seriously a 5 year old could cut better. Do you see how I am doing this. Look a steady rocking motion of the knife." JD demanded on as she moved his hands in the correct motion with the knife to make perfect even cuts.

Callum of course wasn't paying attention at all but grinning from ear to ear at Oscar as JD's body was wrapped around his. Pushing and pulling him against the table as she made him cut the dill. "I don't think I got it yet. Can you show me again JD."

"Pay Attention this time...ugh...Grab the next bunch...I don't think you are paying attention at all!" JD released his hands as she pointed to the pile of herbs.

JD was still standing right behind Callum as he stood up and pressed his body back into her his head almost resting on her breasts as his hand reached out for the dill. "Thank you for showing me." Smiling up at her in a cheesy grin that made her roll her eyes again.

It was a flash of a moment that seemed like time stood still, JD standing there upset at being stuck there doing this task, Callum pressed against her body and Oscar stuck across the table watching this short dorky ravenclaw boy rub up against his girlfriend. The knife in Oscar's hand seemed to have a mind of it's own. Maybe it was accidental magic maybe the slippery ooze from the flobberworms made it slip but the knife stabbed into Callum's hand, pinning it to the table on top of the pile of dill he was grabbing for.

The sickening crunch as the knife hit bone on it's journey made JD scream when she looked down at the table. The professor at this moment decided to finally intervene, pulling the knife out as he grabbed both boys away from the table.

The shock of it all didn't wear off until the gush of blood poured over the table, destroying the herbs and staining the recipe card in blood. Then Callum began to scream "You stabbed me!"

"Off to the infirmary with you Mr. Lothian, Mr Mcdonald you take him."

Oscar trying to protest but the professor wouldn't hear of it, as Callum stared at the gushing blood pouring from his hand as the professor forcefully pushed the two boys out of the room "Miss. Blackburn will finish up."

"But...but...I am a student healer..shouldn't I...?" A bewildered JD sputtered, as she stood over a mess of flobberworm ooze, spices, and blood, completely clueless how the boys somehow got out of the work. Watching them leave her as the professor closed the door, shutting the view of the two boys escaping as the detention for three that now seemed to be placed on her shoulders alone.


	3. TeaCup Detention

JD walked into the empty classroom, dumping a pile of transfiguration books on the closest empty desk. Spinning to the door throws it wide open and yells down the hall.

"OSCAR I FOUND ONE"

JD had already laid out the books in the order of difficulty across 4 desks and had opened one up to the introduction when Oscar walked in with a timid little house elf following behind him.

"I found you, my Teacup" His kiss on her forehead made her look up.

"I wasn't hiding. I was the one yelling for you." She giggled before looking at the house elf that was looking around the room void of any witnesses. "Who is this?"

"This is knobby." Oscar giving the small house elf a shove forward causing the small creature to trip over his large bare feet as it was presented to JD.

"How are you Knobby? I am JD and we just need you to fix any problems while we try some difficult transfiguration spells. Can you do that for us,Knobby?" JD smiled at the small house elf as she took his hand.

"Yes misses JD, knobby can." The small house looking up at Oscar for approval as he agreed to JD's plan.

JD plunked a book open "Good now we can get to work." Her finger flipping the page as she read. " **Human Transfiguration** is a sub-branch of Transfiguration and a form of transformation in which one transfigures human body parts or an entire human being into another form. " started JD.

"teacup" said Oscar.

"...Human Transfiguration is more difficult than any other form of Transfiguration, including Cross-"

"teacup"said Oscar.

"...Species Transfiguration and is therefore N.E.W.T.-level, taught only to sixth years and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

"teacup"said Oscar.

"What?" JD looked at Oscar scowling that he had interrupted her reading

"Can't we just get this over with and not read the whole book?" Oscar teasingly poked at the ' _ **A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'**_ book in JD's hand.

With a roll of her eyes JD groaned "Fine but just to point out I am not a 6th year and...and ..the teacup transfiguration spell is one thing to do on a mouse but...but a human is way harder." her worry thick in her voice.

Oscar's arms slipped around her waist pulling her in making her drop the book from her hands, causing her to make a frantic gasp and grab for the book as he hugged her.

"My little sweet teacup I have full faith in your magical abilities, and the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get eclairs." Oscar's words teased as he smiled completely unconcerned about her fallen book.

"Fine! But if you end up with a wonky arm don't blame me!" With a push JD was out of Oscar's embrace and snatching up the book from the floor and flipping it open.

"Calicefors is the spell to transform something into a teacup..calicem is Latin for cup and though ifors is the most common used ending for transformation spells it means in Latin..."

JD wasn't able to finish her sentence before Oscar was pressing his lips to her mouth making her shut up, and in the process making her cheeks blush a bright red. Only when he was sure she was thoroughly flustered did he pull back from her.

"I don't need a language lesson, just my sweet little tea cup and eclairs soon." Her blush spoke louder then anything she could have said and it made Oscar smile as he watch her nod her head finally forgetting her boring book and grabbing her wand from the pile of study materials she had brought to detention, that he hoped she had forgotten too.

"I..I..think you should try first. You are older ...and should be able to do it very easily and then I can see how you do it and then I can copy you." JD stammered obviously still flustered as she fidgeted with her wand in her fingers looking up at Oscar worriedly.

JD actually hadn't seen Oscar do much magic ever. Normally he had relied on her doing all their assignments and she had even started to cast the spells required in class for him. She wasn't sure if he was magically stunted or just lazy so she was a bit worried as she handed over the reins to him for this spell. Yet she stood facing him ready for the worse, trying to not shut her eyes in fear as his wand came out.

Oscar leaned in to kiss her one last time before his wand tapped her nose "Calicem" leaving a bright pink tea cup with small delicate pattern of strawberries across it's brim rotating on it's base as if someone had just set it down carelessly on the floor.

The house elf jumped into action picking up the small tea cup gently "You did a good spell Master Oscar." setting the teacup on top of the pile of books, guarding it as it smiled a large admiring smile up at Oscar.

"Yes Knobby I am amazing. I know it." Oscar leaned in to admire his work of the pretty little teacup and commented to himself "She is a lot quieter like this isn't she. Yet I should turn her back. Finite"

JD found herself sitting on top of her pile of books, her weight making the pile tumble to the ground and herself also. "HEY!..Why did you put me up there?" Standing up to straighten her skirt and finding herself skating across the pile of books under her making her tumble again.

"Knobby did, Not my fault my cute little teacup." Oscar stepping in to help, catching her in his arms and make her blush again. "Now let's go get eclairs."

"OSCAR! You know I..." unable to finish her sentence as Oscar stopped her words again with a kiss. This time JD pushed out of his embrace and kisses. Standing with her cheeks still warm with the token blush every time Oscar did such things, she scowled "The professor said we both had to do the spell on each other! Calicem "

Oscar stood stunned as his body shrunk and creaked. Painfully twisting smaller and turning a light shade of green everywhere. His arm flinging out and then magically forced in an arch to his hip creating a loop. His stomach growing large and his feet curling into a round circle.

Completely stunned JD watched in horror as her spell slowly tortured Oscar's body into a large green and gray cup more suited for a large cup of coffee then tea. The edges of the cup had a gray woolen coating and then JD screamed as two large opened on the side of the cup and blinked up at her from where it sat on the cold stone floor.

"FINITE!" Her wand aimed at the poor boy cup but it stayed in the tortured shape. Stepping back, having forgotten the books that had fallen on the floor, she tumbles back as she scrambles away from the monstrous eyes watching her from the hairy cup.

"I am sorry...soo sorry.. I will fix this!" Grabbing for a book she began to dig through the pages as large tears, possibly from her recent fall on the hard floor but more likely from the panic over what she had just done to Oscar, begin to roll down her cheeks clouding her eyes from her frantic searching.

She almost didn't feel the gentle tug on her skirt as her heart pounded in fright, as the Oscar cup sat on the floor watching her. She turned to see the house elf standing there looking up at her.

"Misses JD, knobby thinks the spell you are looking for is _Reparifarge"_

The small elf was surprised with a big hug before being placed on the ground and JD turned to face the eyes of Oscar looking up at her from the hairy cup casting the spell to fix a messed up transfiguration spell " _Reparifarge"._

With a sigh of relief she watched Oscar's body pop back to normal, in seconds she was clinging to him crying and begging forgiveness.

Oscar's arms wrapped protectively around JD holding her close, letting her worry as he smiled into her eyes "I think you owe a lot of eclairs for that." his fingers wiping away the tears as he looked into her tear strained eyes as she nodded. He knew he could get her to agree to anything now as he led her out of the room, away from her books and knobby.

When JD was outside the room Oscar gave a quick squeeze of her hand "You know how I like my eclairs, and maybe a sandwich this time too. You get ready for me and I will be along soon. I am going to tell Knobby to put your books away so you don't have to worry about anything else."

Kissing the tip of her nose, enjoying how eagerly she nodded her head and even agreed to make him a sandwich even after her publicly announcing she would never do such a thing for him. She was off to make him food, before he opened the door again and there stood knobby waiting.

"Thanks knobby it worked like a charm." Oscar chuckled as he pulled out a small playing card hexed to ruin any transfiguration attempted, handing it to knobby. "Clean up the books and get rid of that evidence. I have a sandwich waiting for me."


	4. Scraping Gum Detention

Detention was with you and oscar and Mark... so feel free to write it up... I think we can add callum in too

The fire in the hearth was radiating heat, over the study group in the high stone tower of the Ravenclaw common room. Studying was a loose term for what was going on. An empty plate of some kind of goodies from the kitchen lay empty with just the tell tale crumbs of what might have been eaten.

The figures directly in front of the fire were of Callum Lothian and Tiffy Blackburn. The two almost identical in height, though Callum being much older, a 5th year, then Tiffy, a 2nd year, lounged in front of the fire's warmth. They were trading muggle comic books back and forth. Callum happily showing off to the younger Ravenclaw his extensive knowledge of this muggle memorability. Once in awhile the two breaking from their reading, to debate what wizard or witch the muggles had taken inspiration from to pattern their superheros after.

On the couch sleeping was the one out of place in green, in a sea of blue, Oscar. His back turned to the fire and the conversation as if he didn't want even the superficiality of the comic debate to invade his non-educational dreams. The fire dancing across his hair making it look almost red in the light of the encroaching evening. He was an attractive, broad shouldered, 6th year Slytherin that had little use for the Ravenclaw conversations about him while he used their very comfy couch for his nap.

The last one of the group was the 5th year Ravenclaw prefect, JD Blackburn, sitting quietly in the glow of the fire, on the floor cross legged with piles of books around her. She was working on homework with names of the group around her at the top of the parchment, her own homework being done days ago. Beside her on one of the piles of books stood an enchanted hourglass that with each drop of sand made the lower sand color slowly change to a warning red.

This was how most evening hours were spent by the study group, but this evening was to be cut short for JD and Oscar had gotten their 2nd Detention in Charms Class, along with the Gryffindor Mark.

The girls dorm room opened and out walked Yelena, a tall attractive Ravenclaw girl. Her long legs gliding effortlessly in an elegant stride to the study group.

"I am heading to the library do you need anything while I am there?" Yelena asked the group but not being fooled by the comics directs her questioning to JD.

"Yes more cookies" Callum spoke up with a grin as he pushes the empty plate to the edge of the table, closer to where Yelena stood.

"Oh yes cookies, and maybe some tea" Tiffy chiming in also.

"eclairs" A quiet sleeping mumble emerges from the sleeping form of Oscar.

Yelena giving a chuckle at the food order but keeping her eyes on JD waiting a response as JD frantically wrote out the last bit on an already full parchment. As soon as the thought was done and written JD looked up at Yelena and smiled.

"Nah I don't need anything. It's time for me and Oscar to get to Detention anyways. Thanks for offering" JD pointed to the hourglass. The bottom sand now a dark glowing red.

"You know they aren't going to learn anything if you do all their homework for them." Yelena turned to leave hearing a little grunt from JD as she went back to the homework. Yelena sighed with a shake of her head. House points were important she thought but wasn't learning more important. JD was her friend but thankfully the prefect stayed away from her homework. Yelena smiled knowing that her work had won many house points without having to get help like Callum seemed to need constantly. Yet it would be nice to win that house cup, last year they were second.

"Wait, what, does that mean she is not getting us food?" Callum groaned and Tiffy eagerly added her groans of disapproval of being over looked with the 5th year as the door locked behind Yelena's departure.

"Time to scavenge for our own food, because no one loves us." Callum throwing the words about in a melodramatic way, of over emphasizing every word as he looked at JD trying to get sympathy.

"Talk for yourself I am loved." Tiffy giggled as she pushed away the comic book she had been reading, and standing happy to be included into this food heist with an older student. Tiffy thought Callum was really sweet and funny. Tiffy liked how he had no problem hanging out with the younger students like her, never treating her like a baby. She smiled at the thought he was just the right height to hug. Tiffy's thoughts drifted as she smiled at Callum, now if she could get him to see her as something other then JD's little sister, watching him looking at her sister JD next to her sleeping Slytherin boyfriend Oscar.

The happy mood was instantly ruined as the hourglass done with being ignored began to make a loud squawking alarm, before it reset itself, ready to be used for the next time it was needed.

"Oscar wake up we have Dentention, come on wake up" The book in font of JD slammed shut as she leaned back to give the sleeping slytherin a good shake.

"Tell him I died and waiting a resurrection spell that wont show up until morning." Oscar sleepily mumbled.

"No get up! We have to just get this over with. You can sleep later!" JD grabbing Oscar's arm to yank the sleeping boy from his comfy spot. Making Tiffy and Callum laugh as they walked by the couch on their way to the exit.

"I am up. I am UP!" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Oscar shook JD's hands off. "If this professor didn't have it out for me we wouldn't even have this detention."

"If you would stop with the cow jokes in class he wouldn't have it out for you." JD stated matter of fact as she set off for the door right behind Callum and Tiffy.

The halls of Hogwarts in the early evening were quiet, the setting sunlight still glimmering out the large Gothic windows. Small groups of student meandered through the halls enjoying their free time after dinner, most giving pleasant greetings to the group of Ravenclaws and Oscar. Though a few would shoot a dirty look or two at Oscar. His jokes on other weren't always appreciated.

At the base of the stairs going up to the charm class the small group paused. JD hugged her little sister giving Callum a quick word about not getting her little sister in trouble. "Take care of her, don't get into trouble."

"And I will take good care of JD" Oscar grinning at Callum behind JD, unable to pass the chance to throw a barb at the short Ravenclaw boy that liked his girlfriend. With the advantage of being behind JD, Oscar posed himself right behind her backside giving a suggestive gyration as he grinned right at Callum.

"Keep your mitts off of her!" Callum's wand was pointed right at Oscar when the group was all startled to hear the unmistakable cough of the Charm's teacher right behind Callum.

"Mr. Lothien you can join and Ms. Blackburn for detention, now."

"Professor, he was..." Callum stopping his defense of himself realizing he would have to say out loud what he had seen. Information that would just upset JD, so he stopped defending himself under the smirk of Oscar.

He couldn't help hating Oscar, he was the most annoying Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts, well he felt like that. Callum couldn't figure out why in the world JD dated Oscar. Callum had been her friend since before 1st year. There had even been conversations within their families about the two of them marrying after graduation. It wasn't his fault he hadn't grown much since 1st year and some of the 3rd years were now taller then him. His mum had promised that if he didn't naturally grow before 7th year to a proper height he could start the magical growth treatments, then he would show them all. And then JD would have to take him serious, hopefully dump that horrible Oscar, because she deserved better.

"You are all late to detention. I suggest if you do not want to get into more trouble to not make me come find you again." With the professor's sharp words Tiffy split her ways from the group. Taking her chance to escape and find the desired cookies on her own. Giving a wave at the miserable looking group as they were herded toward the stairs by the professor.

"Now march" The command making all three quickly scramble up the stairs to the awaiting classroom.

None of them expected what they saw. In the middle of the floor was a pile of student chairs, desks, and tables to the ceiling. It looked like a giant puzzle as they were positioned to fit as many of these items in the space provided. On the floor next to an upside down table was Mark, the 2nd year Gryffindor scraping each glob of old gum, from the bottom of the table with the diffindo spell.

Mark glared at the group when they walked in. He had been pulled into the arguments during class by the older students and yet he was the one that had shown up on time and been stuck doing detention alone. He reached to touch the garlic that still hung around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. Mark was an attractive enough boy for a 2nd year and many of the girls his age might have turned their head to watch him walk down the hallway once in awhile, but his odd fear of any cursed being kept many away. The ever presence of garlic smell didn't help, but it wasn't the worse of his odd behaviors, his constant plans to trap and hunt vampires, werewolves and such kept many avoiding any conversations with this very intense boy.

"Get to work" Was all the professor gave before settling down at his own chair to read the daily prophet.

The group of older students tackled the mountain of tangled furniture each getting out one item of furniture each. JD finding a comfortable open spot on the floor began the task of removing pieces of gum from the bottom of the chair she had selected while Oscar and Callum took up position on either side of her, shooting glares back and forth.

Detention moved along in relative peace for almost an hour as each stayed on task, until Callum aching back had had enough. Arching his back from his kneeling position over the desk he was working on, Callum heard the small "mooo" aimed at him from Oscar.

It was late they were all tired from doing this mind numbing task but Callum got mad. Oscar had mocked him often about cows, even using cow transfiguration spells, that ended in milk all over floors that had to be cleaned up. In the end it seemed Callum always was the one that got detention over these little cow incidents but tonight Callum wasn't going to take it. He wasn't even suppose to be here. It was all Oscar's fault.

"wingardium leviosa" Callum spat out the spell without thinking as the pile of discarded gum beside him shot up into the air and out. Anger always making it hard for Callum to control his magic the gum flung in every direction. Clumps snagged into JD's long wavy hair, blobs of gum slammed into Oscar, and one still moist nugget of chewed gum sailed through the air and hit Mark in the forehead.

The young Gryffindor's head shot up and glared at the group of older students, wiping the disgusting slime from his face he watched as Callum apologized to JD trying to remove the gum from her hair making the only girl in the group cry out with each tug, Oscar was picking gum from his trousers. None of them realizing Mark had been hit also. The anger boiled deep in Mark. This detention had been no fair, he had been punished because he had defended himself from JD's sweet air charm, pushing away his protective garlic smell, leaving him vulnerable. Now her stupid boyfriend and that short Ravenclaw boy that followed her around like a puppy, had assaulted him with gum and not even one noticed or cared.

It might have been the late hour, or the back breaking work of scraping gum that made Mark lurch his body up and plow into the side of the giant pile of school furniture, but mostly he was just mad. The mountain creaked then crashed down on the three older students, both boys jumping to cover JD under the avalanche of hard wood. The loud boom sent a wave of regret into Mark, wishing he had thought it out before reacting as the dust settled around him.

The Charms professor was out of his seat with his wand, vanishing desk after table from the buried students. Mark stood stunned at his handiwork, just looking at the mess until he saw the edge of a sweater peaking out of the rubble. Awkwardly crawling over the pile of broken wood, ripped a table off where the professor wasn't working, only to be met with a closed fist to his nose.

Oscar shook loose the debris has he stood up, being free of the table that had pinned him down. His eyes knowing who had done this to them looked at Mark as the blood dripped down from the Gryffindor's nose. Oscar's wrist was hurting, like it was on fire, with shooting pains up his arm but that wasn't going to stop him.

Mark scrambled back from the mad Slytherin, his hand grasping for leverage before slipping into the pile of furniture remains himself. Using the coverage to stay away from anymore grand gestures of saving the ungrateful older students.

Oscar's movements of yanking off the piles of rubbish brought the professor over to the correct spot. The now ruined school furniture vanished off the remaining buried students. Callum still huddled over JD's whimpering body, blood flowing freely down the back of his head, his once white collar sopping wet with the red blood as it rained down onto JD.

The two were separated instantly, the dizzy Callum was pulled up by the professor and examined with spell to stop the bleeding also searching for any other damage. JD was lifted up into a tight embrace by Oscar. Her soft whimpers hidden into Oscar's chest as his arms held onto her protectively.

The professor about to declare only Callum and Mark needed to go to the infirmary saw the wince of pain from Oscar. JD was pulled from Oscar's arms and the broken wrist was quickly found.

"Boys to the infirmary, all of you, and stay there until morning." The demand was the scary quiet kind that makes you shiver to your bones. The professor walked behind them as they all walked to the door, stepping over random piles of wreckage strewn out all over the floor.

Oscar reached out to JD's hand with is good hand "Don't worry my tea cup I will be 100% by morning." leaning in to leave a kiss that marked the dust on her cheek before stepping into the hall where Mark was already.

Callum turned back to the classroom door looking at JD as he whispered "Are you going to be ok? I don't trust him. We could have died back there."

Before Callum could say more the professor pulled JD back into the room, and shut the door, cutting her off from all the boys, and any help to deal with the mess they left behind.


End file.
